


Greed

by PagingPaige



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Response. Greed & Selina Kyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



She wasn't a good guy. Selina had come to terms with that a long time ago, when she'd been forced to do whatever necessary to survive. She killed a man who had paid to have sex with her when she was thirteen, and that was just so she could escape that life. Orphans never really got to pick and choose their life or what happened to them. Selina had always wanted more. She'd always thought she deserved more, was owed more.  
  
Ted Grant took her in and taught her how to protect herself. She was thin and could move her body in ways that most women had to practice years to attain. Selina was like a cat though, all feline grace and the kind of luck that made one wonder if she really did have nine lives. When she parted ways with Ted, it was because of her greed. She was _owed_ and she would take from Gotham's rich to pay back the debt society had wracked up. Except it never stopped. There was no end.  
  
She was a thief with a conscience, took care of stray kittens big and small. Innocents never deserved to fall victim the way she had. Selina wasn't delusional enough to think she could save everyone, and she definitely wasn't a good role model, but she knew how to survive. She stole because she was good at it, kept what she needed to live and found those in need for the rest, doled out in food and water or donations to shelters and soul kitchens. The ones she'd scared straight, at least. Corruption was everywhere in Gotham.  
  
Still, she wanted more. She could dress up like the prominent ladies of Gotham, could go toe to toe with the famous reclusive billionaire, Bruce Wayne, but she would never be part of that world. She was a thief. A criminal. In some very extreme cases, a terrorist. She certainly had no qualms with murder. She wasn't good enough, and yet. She wanted more. She deserved more, after everything she'd been through.  
  
Even on Bruce Wayne's arm, Selina Kyle was greedy, wanting more. Not even Batman could change that, she didn't think.


End file.
